


Vladimir Putin Strode into Town Today

by Its_Calliope



Category: America - Fandom, Barack Obama - Fandom, Donald Trump - Fandom, Politics - Fandom, Russia - Fandom, Vladimir Putin - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Funny, Humiliation, M/M, OBAMA, Politics, Putin - Freeform, Sad, Vladimir Putin - Freeform, barack Obama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Calliope/pseuds/Its_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embark on an emotional journey with Russian President and former Prime Minister Vladimir Putin as he battles his inner demons, unfaithfulness, dishonesty, and Donald Trump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vladimir Putin Strode into Town Today

   Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin sat at his desk, black tie hanging loosely around his neck. Winter was upon Moscow, and snow lined every windows' ledges. He would have rather been at home, celebrating the upcoming holiday of Christmas with his wife and daughters, but was instead stuck in his stuffy, however elaborate, office. Unable to focus because of the constant laughter of children that floated in through his half-open window, he sat his fountain pen down on the stack of papers that he had been reading through and editing. 

   Vladimir raised a hand to his blue eyes, rubbed the area around them, and then leaned back in his leather chair. Feeling as if he hadn't gotten a moment of sleep in at least a week, Vladimir closed his eyes with the intention of momentarily dozing off. However, he was disturbed by his youthful, fresh-faced secretary, Darya Dmitrievna. 

   She bowed her head respectfully, watching him sit up and pull his tie tight around his neck and adjust his collar. Then, she spoke, "Lyudmila Aleksandrovna, your wife, called to remind you about the charity dinner tonight."

   Vladimir's head shot up. "Charity dinner? There is no way for me to get to it, I have to board my plane to America. What time does it start?"

   "In three hours," Darya answered, brown eyebrows raising in concern. 

   Vladimir relaxed again, "Oh. Well, see to it that my bags are prepared. The plane does not leave for another five hours. I should be able to meet both as long as I leave the charity dinner early and go directly to the airport."

   Darya bowed her head respectfully and walked out of the room, taking small and quick steps. Vladimir got up and walked over to his window, prying it open more, and stood with his hands behind his back, gazing out of it. The large groups of children had dispersed, leaving one or two stragglers behind. Instead of working from his main office, he had taken a liking to working in this particular room because of the cheery sights and sounds that he would encounter here that would not be accessible to him elsewhere.

Also, he was farther away from her. While Vladimir had originally thought of her as a charming and outright attractive woman, she was absolutely not. Instead, she constantly nagged at him and made fun of him for making even the smallest of errors. She was a horror to be around and had made his life at the Kremlin a despicable thing. 

The woman - or, he should say, pest - in question was Yekaterina Sergeyevna, who was a coffee girl. More specifically, she was the only coffee girl in all of Russia who could accurately represent his moods in the caffeinated drink that he was fond of. That was the only reason he hadn't fired her yet. 

Vladimir eventually tired of staring out of the window at nothing in particular and walked back to his desk with the intention of reciting the speech that he had written for the charity event.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done


End file.
